I Hate You
by arminius15
Summary: Damian gets kidnapped when his father is in the meeting but Damian's kidnapper is working for someone big.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

Bruce had an important meeting at Wayne Tower and he thought today would be a great learning experience for Damian on how to run the business. "Don't break anything in here while I'm gone Damian, you could maybe look into the latest crimes around for tonight." Bruce said as he closed the door. Damian rolled his eyes and spun the chair he was sitting in. Damian stopped the chair in boredom and looked at the big family portrait of his father when he was a child with his parents. Damian sort of felt bad for his father but he would never tell anyone not even Grayson.

Then the doors burst opened and his father walked up the desk. "Why are you back father? I thought you had a meeting." Damian asked with a little uncertainty. Damian knew something wasn't right but he just couldn't put his finger on it. All of sudden Bruce grabbed Damian's arm and rolled up the sleeve and injected Damian with some sort of fluid. "I am not your father, I am Hush." Hush whispered in Damian's head as Damian began to lose consciousness.

OOOO

Bruce felt like this meeting went on for days when it only was one hour long. Just a lot of bickering on what to do for the future, but for some reason Bruce felt like something wrong was going to happen today. Finally the meeting ended and Bruce went back to the office to where he left Damian.

When he entered he didn't see Damian at all but a bright note on the desk and a syringe next to it.

Bruce picked up the note and quickly read it. "Hush has Damian!" he whispered loudly to himself. Bruce crumpled up the note and threw it away. Bruce quickly went behind the desk and called Alfred, "Alfred, Hush has Damian." "Oh Dear, you better find out more on where he might have taken Master Damian." Alfred replied.

OOOO

Damian woke up with a gasp. He looked at his surroundings which was small. He was in some sort of basement; he couldn't also have been knocked out for that long and that far from the Wayne Tower. Damian jumped up quickly but his balance hasn't been returned yet and he stumbled back down to the ground. Damian then tried to remain calm and remember how he ended up here. He was just sitting in his father's office looking at the portrait when his father came rushing back in and slamming the door open. Then he injected him with some liquid that made his head go all fuzzy and before he blacked out the man who he thought was his father whispered that he was called Hush?

Damian looked around and saw a plain stainless steel door in the corner of the room. "Come out and face me coward!" he shouted. Damian jumped up and started banging on the door; Damian heard no answer and was starting to be a little afraid. He's heard the story of Jason being tortured.

Was he going to be tortured too? Then it dawned on him he has a distress button on his regular belt just the same as his Robin belt. Damian touched the button and hopefully his father was picking it up. All of a sudden someone slammed the door open and made Damian jump. "Someone wants to meet you." They strolled over to Damian and grabbed him by the forearm and started to drag him.

After a few minutes being dragged down hallways he was thrown into another room just like the one he came from but in this room was a table and on the table was device that contained some sort of orange colored gas. Then the machine started to make wiring noises and the gas was shot into the room.

Then he heard someone talking to him. "This gas was created by Scarecrow and I. We know who you are Damian Wayne, but we don't know who Batman is. All I care about is making Bruce Wayne pay for everything starting with his son. And does your Father know you are working for Batman?" Damian was getting fed up with this crap. "Come in here and fight me coward!" Damian shouted.

"Calm down Robin," Hush said with a hint of smug. "That gas Crane and I created was to make you somewhat lose your mind. For an example the Joker!" Damian was mad and always scared but he would never try to let anyone know he was scared, but Hush knew he was Robin and was going to make him go mad like the Joker!

Dick would surely be even more protective if Damian survived this which he knew he would survive but what would he lose? His humanity or everything that made him Damian. The gas was getting closer towards him he was ready to what was coming for him, either he deserved it or not.

OOOO

It has been hours since Damian has been kidnapped from Wayne Tower. Bruce had no clue where to look so he called Nightwing, and Red Robin who were available at the time to help.

Bruce was suited up when Nightwing arrived. "Any leads on where Hush took Damian?" Nightwing asked.

"Wait Damian's distress signal just popped up." Batman said with a little eagerness in his voice.

Batman looked at where it is on the Gotham map to see where he is being held.

"He is being held in Chinatown in one of the abandon buildings used to smuggle and hide drugs from the cops." Said Red Robin as he entered the Bat Cave. Batman and Nightwing turned toward Red Robin and they were ready to leave to get Damian back.

"Are we ready to go?" Nightwing asked Red Robin and Batman?" Batman nodded as did Red Robin. Nightwing hopped onto his motorcycle while Batman and Red Robin got into the Batmobile ready to leave the Batcave to look for Robin.

 **Here is my second Batman story. I just felt like my first one was going downhill and I see good things coming out of this one. Also please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

Damian was engulfed by the gas; he squeezed his eyes shut fearing the worse would be coming. Nothing happened but when he opened his eyes he saw Grayson in his Nightwing suit and his Father standing next to him in his suit as well. "How could you let them find out your identity Damian!?" Batman shouted at him. "You are weak, you are not my son." Damian was so terrified he didn't even move a muscle all he could do was hide his face with his legs pulled up to his chest shaking.

"You are not my brother Damian, you never were." Nightwing added.

Damian started to sob quietly to himself. He completely believed what they were saying to him that he was weak, not a brother at all, and not Batman's son."

OOOO

"It worked just as you said it would." Hush said to a shadowy figure.

"I told you it would work. The bat will be coming soon, our job is done not it's the gas's turn." The shadowy figure replied with annoyance on the tip of his tongue.

OOOO

"Batman there are 3 abandon buildings to look through and we better do it quick. Who knows what they did or doing to Damian." Nightwing said through the ear piece. Batman didn't answer and Red Robin didn't dare want to get Batman even more pissed off.

Tim could tell Batman was even tenser than ever as far as he could tell.

"Got Nightwing" all was what Batman said after a long pause. Red Robin felt like he should look at the floor plans of the 3 buildings. Luckily all three were next to each other and that would make their job a lot less hard.

"Nightwing, I'm looking at the security cameras around the abandon buildings and there is nobody around the area." Red Robin said through the com. Red Robin was searching the building to see if there are any heat signatures and he couldn't get entire building.

"That odd, did you check for heat signatures?" Nightwing asked.

"Sadly no, I was hoping it would work, but wait let me see if I can find Damian's signal again." Red Robin said before Batman could say anything. Tim knew all Batman wanted was his son back; they also knew that Hush worked for the regular villains that Batman has fought over the years.

"Any luck yet Red Robin?" Batman asked.

"Not yet, but almost" Red Robin replied with a slight annoyance.

"We're here" Batman said quickly and stepped on the brake pedal and sent Tim jerking forward. Red Robin sighed in annoyance, for once could Batman not do that when he was trying to save this demon child from death?

"This child should learn every villain after this and what they can do including Hush." Red Robin muttered under his breath.

"Don't get made, we all got fooled by Hush because he looks like Bruce Wayne." Nightwing said right from behind him. Tim just muttered to himself how stupid Nightwing can be sometimes including Batman.

"He'd have to be in the basement if we can't find heat signatures from this level." Nightwing said as he walked over to Batman. Nightwing quickly ran into one of the buildings and searched to where a basement entrance would be.

Nightwing went to the back of the building and found stairs that lead to what seemed like a basement which he was looking for. He smiled slightly to himself that he hoped that Damian was down here. "It is odd that they all left but probably didn't take Damian." Nightwing said through the com.

"It's probably a trap, they want us to find Damian and then that's the trap." Red Robin replied.

"Nightwing, I'm in the middle of the building and found a staircase that lead to a basement." Batman said breaking the silence as Nightwing continued to go down the staircase he found.

"As am I Batman" replied Nightwing. When got to the bottom he found a hallway and at the end he found a stainless steel door and another hallway to his left. He decided to open the door first to see what was inside; when he opened it he found nothing. Nightwing closed the door and went down the hallway and was taking lots of turns when he found 2 doors. The first one was locked so he went to the second one to find out why that one was locked.

Nightwing opened the door and he saw a window that looked out into the other room that was locked. He saw a table with a machine on top of the table then he saw Damian shaking and rocking back and forth. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he hid his head down.

"Batman, Red Robin, I found Damian!" Nightwing shouted into the com. "He doesn't look alright."

Batman replied instantly. "Alright Nightwing, I'm coming."

Nightwing dashed out of the room and started to kick the first door open. It opened at the fourth kick and when it slammed open it made Damian jump and he looked up and when he saw Nightwing his eyes only showed fear.

"Damian! Are you alright?" Nightwing asked frantically but as he got closer Damian crawled away from him.

"Stay away from me!" Damian shouted. "You said you hated me. And that I am not your brother and that I never was."

Nightwing was angry at what he was hearing. He was angry at what Hush did to his little brother. Then right behind Nightwing came Batman rushing in.

"Batman, get away from me! You said I was weak that I'm not your son!" Damian shouted.

That hit Batman and Nightwing as a big blow; Nightwing turned to the table and picked up the device and quickly ran out of the room and brought it to the Batmobile. Red Robin came in and as soon as he came in Damian looked right at him and didn't say a word and just kept staring at Tim.

Batman took the advantage and drugged his son so he wouldn't put a fight putting him in the Batmobile. Damian fell unconscious quickly, then Batman picked him up carefully and they all walked out of the room to go put Damian in the Batmobile and quickly bring him to the Batcave before he woke up.

 **Another good chapter in my opinion, I will post soon but don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

 **Sorry guys for not updating sooner, my brother injured my right hand so I couldn't type for a little while. I'm all better and ready to start writing again.**

Nightwing was examining the device he held right before him. It kind of looked like it was made out of a blender but it had an open air way to shoot out whatever was inside it. Then he heard Tim run towards him. "Any idea what it is?" Nightwing asked as Tim got next to him to look at the device.

"I've never seen any device like this before. We should take it to the Batcave with us and ask Oracle to see what it contained inside so we can cure Robin. Red Robin said.

Then they saw Batman walk towards them quickly with Damian in his arms. "We need to hurry to the Batcave quickly." Batman said Nightwing got on his motorcycle with Tim sitting behind him. Batman carefully put Damian in his seat and quickly got into his and drove off.

When they arrived Damian was stirring and about to wake up. "I guess your drug doesn't work so well on him Bruce." Dick said.

Bruce quickly and carefully tied him down to a chair so that when he woke up he wouldn't go all crazy. Damian started to slowly open his eyes then he saw Tim, Grayson, and his father standing before him. "Let me go!" he started to scream, he begun to pant, thrash around, and tears were streaming down his face."

"Damian what did they do to you?" Tim asked him since he was the only one that Damian wasn't screaming at.

Damian started to ease down and looked at Tim. I was locked in a white room with a steel door when I woke up, then a little while later someone came in and dragged me to another room," Damian started to cry again but tried to ease back down. "There was that device and Hush's voice rang around the room saying. "' Calm down Robin, that gas Crane and I created was to make you somewhat lose your mind. For an example the Joker!"'

Bruce was hearing his scared son telling Tim about his experience which drove Bruce to rage, even Dick was angry that they did this to Damian. Bruce saw how Dick and Damian bonded in their own way but he knew they both cared for each other.

"Drake you have to get me out of here! Grayson and Father hate me!" Damian pleaded.

Dick could not handle what Damian was saying about Bruce and himself. "Bruce we have to do something about this situation fast."

Bruce stared into Dick's eyes for a moment and cleared his throat. "No! We must take this slow as possible, right now Damian has believed we hate him and think we are kicking him out on the streets. We need to find more information on Hush's whereabouts."

Dick was still paranoid about Damian, for once Damian actually trusted Tim when they all know that he hates him more than anything in the world.

OOO

"When will Robin attack?!" shouted the dark figure.

"In a matter of time Master, don't worry it will work out as planned." Hush said to reassure his Master.

Hush couldn't wait any longer either, he wanted Damian Wayne to attack so badly t get more revenge but he was starting to doubt his plan the longer it took.

 **Sorry for the very short Chapter but I felt like I need to post sooner because I haven't typed in awhile and I will be posting soon. Please Review and I am not in the mood for bad reviews right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Batman**

 **Alright, I finished my Doctor Who Story and updated my Star Wars there will be more Star Wars and Batman stories coming so don't worry. And please don't forget to review**

Bruce and Dick walked over to the Batcomputer. Tim was trying to calm down Damian but nothing was working. All Damian was frantically talk about how Dick and Bruce were to him when they did nothing to him but safe him from that weird basement.

"Damian, you have to calm down. Don't stress yourself I am here with you Damian, you may be a pain in my ass but you are safe here with me."

Then Damian's eyes turned a glow green almost like the Jokers, there was no sign of blue.

Damian started cackling like the Joker, it was scary and it even made Bruce scared. Bruce and Dick ran over to Tim and Damian. Bruce got a look of his eyes and said, this is a new form of Joker gas, Tim I need you come help me find out the compounds of this gas that they used on Damian." Bruce said as he handed Tim the machine that they took from the basement where they found Damian.

Dick tried to hold down Damian but Damian was muttering things then yelling things at Dick that didn't make sense at all. "You always hated me from the beginning Grayson!" Damian yelled trying to get lose from the chair he was strapped to. So many things were running through Dick's head, what if he doesn't survive this, what if I don't survive this. Dick was thinking to himself then Alfred came back down into the cave and saw the commotion going on then he saw Damian's eyes glowing green.

"My God! What happened to him?!" Alfred yelled. It was like Alfred saw everything of torture through Damian's bright green eyes. Damian had a wicked grin on his face and kept looking at Alfred; Dick looked at Damian then to Alfred and back to Damian.

"Alfred don't look into his eyes! They are a trap!" Dick yelled Bruce looked at Alfred and saw the horror on Alfred's face has he continued to look at Damian.

Dick ran and knocked Alfred to the ground so that he wasn't looking at Damian anymore. "Alfred, Damian has been infected by a new gas that was given to Hush. " Alfred got up and brushed off his suit so there wasn't any dirt or wrinkles.

Tim jumped up and said I found the compounds but it doesn't make sense. Then there was a message sent to the Batcomputer from Barbara.

Tim opened the message which was a video and there on every speaker in Gotham was Hush speaking.

"Citizens of Gotham if you are listening, something very wrong is about to strike at the heart of Gotham. My partners and I have created at gas and have infected Robin, poor Batman and his past Robins can do nothing to safe poor Robin."

"Guys, I'm coming over to help find a cure for Damian." Barbara said and the video there.

"I wonder who his partners are." Dick said.

"I wish your brain was a good as your looks," Tim said with sarcasm "It's obliviously Scarecrow or Joker." Tim finished off.

Bruce nodded and continued to search for any sign of Hush lurking around Gotham.

About half an hour later Barbara came and was at the Bat Computer. "I managed to figure out where Hush sent that broadcast." Bruce paid attention to Barbara explain how she found out exactly where he might be.

Barbara looked at Damian and he was still trying to get lose out of the chair.

Dick noticed and said "He's been like that ever since we brought him back except for the green eyes and the deeper voice.

Barbara nodded and looked back at the computer, "Alright it seems you guys have found the compounds or even the elements of this gas that was used on Damian." Barbara was scanning every little note on the compounds the see what was making Damian act this way.

Dick kept hold of Damian not looking in his eyes even though that was hard because it hurt to see Damian act like that towards his family that actually cared for him and not a deadly weapon.

After awhile it got on Tim's nerves and injected Damian with a sedative. "He was getting annoying thrashing around and that isn't going to help us create an antidote." Tim said to Dick who didn't even show any emotion towards that except for a nod in agreement.

They continued to all work for hours while Damian was unconscious and Alfred brought food down for them and helped worked here and there but they were defiantly close towards an antidote.

 **There is the fourth chapter for my Batman story and I know it's short but please leave a review and I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

Barbara never looked away from the screen she was working on, she didn't want Damian to go through this; none of them did.

Barbara decided to take a break and found a sleeping Dick with his head face down in a pile of papers, Tim reading another pile of papers with two coffee mugs filled with coffee in front of him, then she found Bruce talking to an unconscious Damian.

"What exactly happened Bruce?" Barbara asked as she walked up to Bruce.

"The Hush came into Wayne Tower's and took him away, making Damian think it was me," Bruce tried not to get consumed in rage. "The Hush then took him somewhere and gave him an updated fear toxin."

Barbara felt sympathy for Bruce but she didn't want to tell him how sorry she was because of everyone's stress level, she didn't want Bruce to get anymore angry than he was now.

"I came over to tell you that I have almost discovered an antidote, it seems for the chemicals they used are not that common, but they are not extremely rare. I will work all day to fix the antidote Bruce."

Bruce sighed a little bit from hearing the good news then he looked over at his sons that he has raised before Damian. He sighed at the sight of Tim chugging down cups of coffee and Dick's face down in papers.

"Don't worry Bruce, we've almost found an antidote." Barbara said then walked back over to her desk and continued for that antidote.

OOO

 **Barbara's POV**

I worked all day and all night since the moment I came in and started working on a cure. The stress levels were high enough to add on top of animosity that filled the batcave. I surprisingly survived staying up to finish the cure, but Dick and Tim didn't survive even though Tim was chugging down cups of coffee; the coffee just simply made him crash into the ground.

When the cure was finished and ready to be administrated I called for Alfred and Bruce over.

"Alfred, Bruce I finished making the cure. It's ready to be administrated." I said out loud careless of waking the sleeping Dick and Tim.

Bruce ran over to me quickly as I handed him a syringe of a lime green fluid that was to be administrated into Damian's blood stream.

"Are you sure this will work Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"I'm 100 percent positive. I did the study and research on the elements and chemicals used in whatever toxin that was found in Damian's blood stream." I said.

Bruce didn't say anything. He simply walked over to Damian and inserted the antidote into Damian's arm and waiting for his son to return to a normal pain in the ass assassin.

After awhile of everyone who was awake and nervous to no ends waiting for Damian to wake up finally woke up. There was no sign of glowing green in his eyes and he looked very confused on where he was.

"Damian, are you with us?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but what happened?" Damian asked groggily.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"I…remember being at Wayne Tower, and I thought you," Damian said as he pointed at his father trying to slowly wake up. "But it wasn't you. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything that happened after that?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. My body feels sore, and my head is dizzy." Damian said. For once Damian admits he isn't feeling himself which I certainly hope he tells us if anything else doesn't feel right.

Then I heard behind me that Dick and Tim were starting to wake up. Dick looked at us and noticed that Damian was awake.

"Damian, you're awake and how are you feeling?" Dick asked hurriedly with Tim right on his heels.

"Grayson, if you must know, I feel like crap." Damian said trying to get back to his old routine of trying to make Dick hate him.

"Aw does the little bird need a nurse, because Dick will surely serve you."Tim said glad to see that Damian was coming back to his old self.

"Shut up Drake or I'll kill you." Damian said with a glare.

"Alright that's enough boys. Damian you went through a lot recently and you are ordered to bed rest for a few days with no patrol or training." Bruce said as I and Alfred nodded in agreement.

Damian looked like he wanted to argue that he would be fine, but the fact that he stated that he felt sore and looked pretty pail and frail he didn't argue and just nodded.

"Here I'll help him to his room." I said as I walked closer and helped him to his feet.

"I'll assist you Miss Gordon." Alfred said as we helped Damian walked to the exit that went into the Manor.

Damian sure looked drained of energy; he was practically dragging his feet the entire way up to his room. We helped him get dressed in clean pajamas and into the bed. And the moment Damian's head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

"Take good care of him Alfred. I better head on home and get my fair share of rest." I said.

"Indeed, drive safe Miss Gordon, and thank you for your hard work." Alfred said.

"No need to thank me Alfred, I would do it in a heartbeat again if needed." I said then made my way to the front door of the Manor but ran into Dick.

"Thanks Babs, for saving Damian." Dick said.

"Like I told Alfred, no need to thank me I would do it again for this family." I said then gave a peck on Dick's cheek and headed out towards my car and drove myself home.

 **The End**

 **Hehe…I know I haven't updated this story in a freaking long time, I did beat myself up for it big time. And I thought this could be a good end for it, I might make an epilogue which probably will make a lot of you happy considering how short I made this story and the last two chapters. In the end I would like to thank everyone who kept loving this story and to those who favorited it means a lot and thanks again.**


End file.
